In the Beginning
by WeAreUnReachable
Summary: It all started 16 years before the titans attacked. Follow Sorren Ackerman and his friend, Kairi Aaltonen as they face many hardships together in this adventurous story.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE: The Festival**

It was the year 739, the town was alight, illuminating into the night sky. People danced and sang, it was the king's eldest daughter, Princess Maria's, eighteenth birthday and the town's people were eager to celebrate. The sound of cheers and music reached an isolated building, further away from the chaos. A middle aged lady sat in her bed. Her long black hair cascaded down her back and over her right shoulder in an elegant braid. She wore a white cotton nightgown, allowing her to move freely. She gently caressed her stomach that was now currently nurturing her first born. She stared out the window, thinking about her encounter with her husband a few hours prior.

"The baby kicked!" he yelled, looking at her stomach amazed.  
She looked onto her husband, smiling at his joy. She mopped her brow, sweat slowly trickling down, she was exhausted.

She decided not to go to the festival, feeling too tired to walk around. Her husband was eager to stay with her, yet she encouraged him to go and enjoy himself.

"Go and have fun sweetie, I can handle myself, everything is going to be fine" she said, egging him on to go and celebrate, he could be such a worry wart at times.

"Katrina, are you sure? I mean, what if-"

"Ah!" Katrina cut him off mid-sentence. "Edward, I'm just tired, is all. Go, have fun. I will see you after" Katrina sweetly smiled, not giving him any room to argue.

Edward looked at Katrina, just from the look he gave her you could tell they were completely in love. Edward lent over the bed she had become accustomed to over the past few days. He gently maneuvered his way around her swollen belly and planted a kiss right on her forehead. Katrina closed her eyes and sighed, loving the feeling of her husband's lips on her skin, it was comforting.

Edward moved back, but only an inch, their noses could have been touching.

"Promise me Katrina, if anything happens, you call for the Doctor straight away and then me, the nurse is just outside the door, even if you aren't sure, please." Edward pleaded; you could see the desperation in his eyes.

"Of course" Katrina replied.

Edward slightly nodded his head. He lent down to Katrina's stomach and rubbed his hands in a circular motion, around her belly button.

"Daddy's right here baby, I love you" Edward mumbled to Katrina's stomach, planting a few kisses randomly on the cotton night-gown. Edward absolutely adored the idea of having his very own family with the love of his life.

Edward looked up, staring straight into Katrina' eyes, "I love you to" he said, so much certainty in his voice. Before Katrina had time to reply, Edward lent in and gently connected their lips, a sweet gesture. Without another word Edward departed into the night.

A pain in Katrina's stomach snapped her out of her thoughts, she winced in pain. At first Katrina thought nothing of it; it was common for pregnant woman to have pain in their stomach from time to time. She slowly reached beside her to grab her glass of water, bringing it up to her lips and sipping. Just as she was about to place her cup down the pain struck again, but much worse. She groaned in pain and her cup slipped from her grasp onto the floor, making a loud crash.

Knock, Knock! "Mrs Ackerman, are you alright Milady?"

The door slowly creaked open and through the slight crack in the door a curious eye peeked in, seeing what all the commotion was about.

The nurse looked to the bed; Katrina lay there, holding her stomach, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Oh! Milady! What's the matter?" The nurse rushed to Katrina's side, doing a double take of her body, looking for any injuries. That is when she noticed a watery red substance near the end of the bed, Katrina's water had broken.

_***To Be Continued. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO: A life comes, a life leaves.**

"Someone help! Please!" The nurse ran down the halls, trying to call for a doctor. No doctors were on standby at the Ackerman residence due to the fact Katrina wasn't supposed to give birth until a few weeks later.

"Any doctors? Please, I need your assistance!" The nurse called for the next few minutes, no doctors appearing. Over the noise of the festival, it would have been almost impossible to get a doctors attention.

The nurse ran back to the room, aiding to Katrina. Cries of pain filled the room as Katrina's contractions came and went. The nurse got a bucket of warm water and a cloth, gently patting away the sweat that was rolling into Katrina's eyes.

"There are no doctors; we will have to give birth here with just me." The nurse told Katrina as another wave of pain came, causing Katrina to tighten her hold on the nurse's arm.

"Edward… We have to tell him." Katrina all but mumbled out, finding it a hard talk.

"There is no time Milady, I must tend to you now, we will get to that once you are out of pains way." The nurse said, trying to comfort her through the pain.

***Two hours later* **

"Push! One more push!" The nurse yelled, the baby's legs were almost free.

"Argggg!" Katrina yelled, all her strength was being drained from her. She was quickly losing consciousness; it was hard to keep her eyes open. Giving birth was taking a toll on her weak body.

A baby's cry filled the air all of a sudden; the nurse held a small baby boy in her arms, rocking him back and forth.

"Sorren… His name will be Sorren, my baby." Katrina whispered to the nurse.

The nurse put the baby in her arms, letting her hold him before cleaning him up.

"He has his father's beautiful eyes." Katrina smiled whilst looking down at her beautiful baby boy resting in her arms.

"I will go and get the tools necessary for the clean-up. I will give you time with your loved one. "The nurse ushered out of the room only to return a short while later. The nurse knocked on the door, opening it up little by little.

"Milady, I have returned. Permission to enter?" The nurse called out. Silence was the only sound to follow, shortly followed by the baby's cries. The nurse rushed into the room, making sure Sorren and Katrina were alright.

Katrina silently lay there, in her bed, looking as beautiful as ever, even after child birth. Sorren lay there with her, snuggled up into the crook of her neck, crying excessively. Katrina's eyes were closed, her face looked so peaceful.

"Milady?" The nurse whispered. She then walked to the cot, trying to wake her up.

"Milady? It's time to wake up." She tried again but it was as useless as her first attempt at waking Katrina up. The nurse started to panic, trying desperately to wake Katrina up.

"Milady please, you have to wake up. Sorren needs you, Edwards needs you, what are they going to do?" Tears swelled in the nurse's eyes, her hope that Katrina would yell surprise and jump out of bed was quickly diminishing. She checked for a pulse and came up blank. Katrina's dream of having a loving family and a happy life soon faded along with any other dreams that she had.

The nurse took Sorren away from his mother's embrace, wrapping him in a towel and rocking him back and forth.

"Shhh, don't cry, I'm here. It's alright." Sorren slowly closed his eyes, falling asleep in the nurses embrace. The creek of the door was heard from behind the nurse, she slowly turned around to see who was intruding.

The nurse turned around to see a shocked looking Edward standing in the door way.

"Katrina…" he whispered, not taking his eyes off of her. His eyes then landed on the little baby in the nurses arms. His eyes turned cold and lifeless. What just happened?

_***To Be Continued**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE: The Meeting of Kairi**

_16 years later._

Sorren heard the rattling of keys coming from the front door; this meant that his father was home. He quickly jumped from his bedroom window, gracefully landing on the solid surface. Sorren winced in pain, his body covered in bruises, his father's doing. Sorren waited until he knew for sure his father wasn't around until he took off down the street.

Meanwhile, Edward stumbled into the front door, dropping his keys more times than necessary. While he put the keys on the table he took another swig from the bottle he was carrying in his left hand. Edward stumbled over to the worn down sofa in the lounge room, as soon as his head hit the soft fabric, he was ignorant to the world around him.

Ever since Katrina had passed, Edward had come to despise the boy who had taken the one that he had loved. The thought of having a family that didn't involve Katrina killed him on the inside. This had moulded Edward into an abusive drunk, taking everything out on Sorren.

Sorren tucked his hands into his pockets, and kept his head low; he was always running into trouble. In the distance he could see unique green hair blowing with the wind. A very well-known black ribbon was also insight. He smiled to himself.

'Speaking of trouble' he thought to himself. A young girl, around Sorren's age came running down the pathway, waving her arms around. This caused Sorren to chuckle lightly to himself.

By the time the girl had caught up to Sorren, her hair had been tangled in the wind. She was in her usual attire, a black and white striped dress that tied around her neck, with a black ribbon, matching the one in her hair. She finished her outfit with a pair of combat boots. Her eyes stood out, reflecting Sorrens face in her emerald green eyes.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Sorren sighed, looking confused, although he was use to her upbeat, crazy personality already; they had known each other for years. Thanks to some ones stubbornness.

"Well you see I sort of maybe got into some trouble with the butcher again; I swear he was going to kill me this time." Kairi chuckled. She was always trying to take from the butcher when he wasn't looking; she was convinced she could get away with it.

"I'm not helping you if you get into trouble, Kairi." Sorren said his eyes hardening and his voice serious. She had no idea how much he really worried over her, of course he would never tell her.

Sorren saw Kairi's expression change from a cheerful grin to a sad and disappointed expression. Sorren's face soften.

"Hey." He said, ruffling her hair. "Let's go, come on." He said, tucking his hand back into his pocket and looking away.

Kairi's face lightened up as she skipped alongside Sorren as they walked down the path. She knew something was wrong from the way his posture was. She slowly studied him.

His short brown hair blew, exposing the small holes going up his ears. If she didn't know him so well, she wouldn't have been able to tell they were there. He wore a black singlet; it matched his gloves that exposed a strip of skin on the middle of the back of his hands and his fingertips. His arm bandaged at the top, most likely buries or cuts from a fight. He wore sleek black pants, tight against his skin, finished with a pair of combat boots. Kairi always thought that Sorren was the coolest and tried to match his style.

As they were walking down the path they came upon an ally-way where they heard noises coming from. Without a second glance, Sorren kept walking. Kairi peeked down the ally-way to see two guys surrounding a boy lying on the ground, convulsing. He looked younger than Kairi and Sorren.

Kairi gasped. "Sorren, we need to help him." Kairi whispered to him.

"He isn't my problem" Sorren grunted, continuing to walk. Kairi rolled her eyes; she guessed he was going to say that. Without another word Kairi ran into the ally-way.

"Hey! What are you guys doing?" She yelled, at the two guys surrounding the boy on the ground. They all stoped and looked up at Kairi.

"This doesn't concern you." One of the boys said, looking over Kairi. She shivered.

"Leave the boy alone, two against one is unfair, are you that worthless?" She taunted to the guys, riling them up.

One boy stepped forward, he looked furious at her comment. He made his way towards Kairi, she stood her ground. He stoped a few inches away from her and bent down, so they were eye level.

"Say it again, huh?" He whispered, looking into her eyes.

"Are you hard of hearing? I said are you that worthless you have to pick on others? Trash." She said, her voice not wavering.

The boy raised his hand; ready to hit her, she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact.

"You're not going to hit a girl are you?" A deep voice said. Kairi opened her eyes to see the back of Sorren standing in front of her, holding tightly onto the guys hand that was about to hit her.

**_*To Be Continued_**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The tin trash cans that lined the wall of the narrow alley way rattled as one guy landed, painfully, on top of them, knocking them all over. He looked up at the guy who threw him.

Sorren stood there, not breaking a sweat. He looked to the other guy who was, moments before, confident that he and his friend would be able to take him, now cowering in fear.

"Sorry man, you're on your own.' The guy left standing only just said as he scampered away in fear, leaving his so called 'friend' behind.

Sorrens icy cold stare imprinted into the guys mind, making him shiver in fear. Without another word he sprinted down the alley way, knocking into more trash cans and stumbling over a few times.

"Phew, that was a close one" Kairi laughed to herself, looking up at Sorren only to be faced with a scowl, she immediately averted her eyes to the boy on the floor.

"Hey, are you alright?" Kairi raced over, giving a hand to the boy. She analysed the boy a little bit to try and pinpoint who he was, but she had never seen him before, he had white hair, almost like snow and big beautiful blue eyes, but nothing like Sorrens.

He stumbled to get up, even with the help of Kairi but soon got to his feet. Kairi could see that he looked a bit nervous considering he kept looking over to Sorren and then his feet. She was surprised when he found his courage to speak; his voice was a lot deeper then what she had been expecting.

"Thank you, if it wasn't for you guys I don't know what would have happened." He bowed his head slightly and then fidgeted, waiting for their reply.

"Hey, don't worry about it! We are happy to help" Kairi cheerfully replied.

"I'm Kairi and this is Sorren, he is a bit gloomy but you get use to him" Kairi said, pointing over her shoulder to Sorren who was leaning up against a wall. He nodded his head in acknowledgement and then went back to starring at whatever it was that had him so fascinated.

"I'm Alwin, it's nice to meet you" He quietly replied.

Everything went quite as they all just stood there, not knowing what to do next.

"Would you like to come and hang out with us? We won't bite, promise" Kairi questioned, hoping for a new friend.

Alwins eyes grew bigger with hope; he was never able to make new friends. This was the first time someone had offered to hang out with him in the fifteen years he had been living.

"Um, ye- of cour- only if tha's oka- I mean… Um" Alwin had no idea how to respond and kept messing up his sentences. Kairi laughed and patted him on the back, making him bow his head and blush; he wasn't use to people, especially girls.

"Alright, alright, no need to get tongue tied, come on, let's go!" Kairi shouted, feeling all happy and bubbly inside. She dragged Alwin by the arm out of the alley way, having a long conversation with him. Alwin could hardly keep up, considering she was talking to fast.

Sorren walked behind them, allowing them to talk. He looked over to Kairi to see her smile radiating. He bowed his head and covered his face, trying to hide the small smile. He let all this troubles and worries disappear even just for a moment so he could enjoy his time whenever he was with Kairi, and now it looks like they have a new friend, Alwin.

This is going to be interesting.

**_To Be Continued_**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE- Unfortunate News**

The sun kissed the lake as it set in the distance, bringing the moon and stars out to shower the world. Kairi had dragged Alwin around by the arm all day, speaking so fast he couldn't keep up.

They all came to a cross-road which Kairi and Alwin got to the other side without hassle. Kairi stood there, holding onto Alwin's arm and pinching his bright red cheeks.

"You're so cute!" Kairi yelled, making Alwin blush even more.

The distance between Alwin and Kairi was sickening to watch, Sorren averted his eyes. He couldn't stand watching Kairi be this close with another guy.

Because of the distance he gave Kairi and Alwin to talk, he was still on the other side of the cross-road. As he took a step out two horses rode across the dirt road, totally ignoring him. The riders looked in a hurry. Sorren seen that they were from the neighboring land because of the symbols on their uniform, they abruptly stopped when they seen guards walking around, this peeked Sorrens curiosity.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up!" Sorren yelled to the other side, letting Kairi know not to stop. She nodded in understanding and continued on.

Sorren crept closer to the soldiers, ears dropping onto their conversation; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Guards! We have a situation, gather your men; we must talk to whoever is in charge. We are at war with an unknown species that has been terrorizing the South-West borders. We have been riding for months on end to bring this news, it almost cost us our lives. It would take a few weeks, a month, if we are lucky, to stabilize our forces and prepare. They move quickly, they will be here in no time. Now hurry, take me to your superior officer, we have something important to give him!" One of the soldiers that just came in on a horse shouted.

"We need a medic; one of our men is seriously injured from facing one of those creatures." The other soldier pleaded.

Sorren could only just notice a third man sitting on the back of one of the horses. As they got the injured man off the horse, Sorren could see everything. The man's whole arm was shredded to pieces, only leaving his upper arm, all torn and bloody.

"Uhh, right away sir." The two guards looked at one another confused at all the information they had received. They then proceeded to rush off.

Sorren stood there in disbelief, pondering on what he had just heard. Then reality hit him, unconsciously he started looking around for Kairi and proceeded to catch up to her and Alwin.

**Kairi's P.O.V **

"It's getting dark, I think I should go home" Alwin quietly said.

"Alright, we will hang out again later, bye!" I yelled as Alwin started walking off, putting my hand up to wave goodbye.

All of a sudden, something warm grasped my hand and pulled me forward. I looked up to see Sorrens familiar face. I was about to call his name when I realized that he didn't seem like his usual self. I never realized how big his hands were compared to mine. I tightened my grip and kept quite as he pulled me along.

I didn't realize at first, but I then noticed that we were at my front door. I turned to walk inside but suddenly, I got pulled back. Sorrens arms embraced me, holding me to his chest. A familiar smell engulfed me. I never noticed before but it was pleasant. Suddenly, everything went quiet and all I could hear was the sound of Sorrens heartbeat, I closed my eyes, and for just a moment nothing mattered anymore. I felt so safe in his warm arms.

"Don't leave my side" I unconsciously mumbled, under my breath.

"Like I ever could…" Sorren quietly replied.

I looked up, our eyes meet. Our faces were only inches apart. The moons light rays lite up Sorrens face. His eyes were so gentle, the way he looked at me made my heart skip a beat, for reasons I wasn't sure of.

"Sorren?" I quietly whispered. His embrace tightened for just a moment.

As Sorrens grip on me loosened, I noticed a pink hue on his checks, something I have never seen before. As quickly as he embraced me, he let go. He turned away, holding his hand to his face.

"Night…" he muttered as he walked away, leaving me at my front door.

I slowly turned and walked inside, closing the door behind me. I held my chest, where my heart was beating wildly. I held my other hand to my face and sunk to the floor.

What was all that about?

_**To Be Continued...**_

_*Authors Notes*  
_This fanfic will not be updated every week.  
I would also like to thank Otaku Dream and TayBae 3


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX: The Threat is Revealed.**

**BRAXTON'S P.O.V**

"Guards! We have a situation, gather your men; we must talk to whoever is in charge. We are at war with an unknown species that has been terrorizing the South-West borders. We have been riding for months on end to bring this news, it almost cost us our lives. It would take a few weeks, month, if we are lucky, to stabilize our forces and prepare. They move quickly, they will be here in no time. Now hurry, take me to your superior officer, we have something important to give him!" I shouted as soon as I seen guards.

"We need a medic; one of our men is seriously injured from facing one of those creatures." Ace, my partner that managed to escape with me, shouted urgently.

"Braxton, help me with Maes!" Ace yelled.

I ran over to aid him retrieve Maes from the back of his horse. He was just barely conscious. The bandages on his arm were discarded before we entered the town, the blood had seeped through them to the point they were useless now. His arm shredded, just above the elbow. Strings of raw flesh swayed, dripping blood onto the ground. The smell was horrifying, almost making me gag.

"Uhh, right away sir." The two guards looked at one another confused at all the information we were throwing at them, I mean, I wouldn't believe it if I hadn't of seen it for myself.

They then proceeded to rush off to the nearest hospital available, the three of us following them.

"Quick, lay him on the bed!" A man in a doctor's uniform shouted, pointing to a vacant bed in the middle of the room. Me and Ace rushed over and laid Maes on the bed, he grunted in pain.

Tears were at the corners of Maes's eyes, yet he refused to let them spill over, he was always a man with a big ego.

"I'm sorry; we will have to ask you to leave the room. He is in good hands, don't you worry. We will report his condition to you soon." A nurse quietly told his, ushering us out of the room.

"We will take you to our headquarters, just follow us." One of the guards that had taken us to the hospital said. Me and Ace nodded in acknowledgement, following him once again.

The guards walked into a building, being greeted by other guards. We walked to the back of the room and they knocked on a door.

"Permission to enter, Sir?" One guard called out.

"Permission granted. Come in." A voice called from the other side of the door.

We walked in to the room. A middle aged man sat behind a desk, piles of paper work in front of him. He looked at us, waiting for someone to speak.

"They wanted to see you sir, we will leave you to it." The guard said, bowed in respect and walked out, closing the door and giving us some privacy.

I bowed my head before speaking.

"Braxton of the corpse, requesting a meeting with the persons in charge." I formally introduced myself.

"Ace of the corpse" Ace muttered and bowed, obviously tired.

The man nodded towards the chairs, giving us permission to sit.

"Names Cyril, I'm in charge around here, how can I help you?" He questioned, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it, bring it up to his mouth to take a puff.

"We have urgent news, there seems to be a new threat to the human race. It has already killed hundreds."

I started off saying until I got interrupted.

"I have heard rumors of this, I wasn't sure if it was true or not… interesting. Looks like we will be going to war with an unknown species." Cyril muttered, taking another puff of his smoke.

"Can you tell me how they look?" Cyril asked, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes sir. They were massive, all ranging in different heights, some 7 meters, others maybe 15 meters. They looked almost human but didn't have any reproductive organs, or any that could be seen. But their faces, they wouldn't stop smiling. They enjoyed eating people, they would always have this smug look, especially before it would eat someone." I said, my voice hardening and my fists clenching. My voice cracked at the end, memories resurfacing I tried to forget.

"They didn't seem intelligent, no way of communicating. They didn't talk yet they had mouths. Some would sprint, others would just walk. It seems as though they can smell where we are." Ace continued for me. I nodded at him in appreciation, he just nodded back.

"Although we don't have the slightest clue how to kill them, as they are too big, we did manage to cut off a big chunk of flesh from one. Maybe it could become useful" Ace continued, he reached for the material latched to his belt, inside the flesh of those creatures, he sat it down on the desk.

"Good work men, the flesh will certainly come in handy. As of now, I will make plans to start recruiting more people into the corpse. However, I will not force my people to fight against their own will; I will make three separate corpses. I will get some men together and we will talk more on this matter. You two look tired, it has been a long ride, go and rest. I will get someone to call for you two later." Cyril said, finishing his cigarette and squishing it on his ash tray.

"Thank you very much" Ace said. We stood and bowed our heads then turned to leave the room. A good sleep would await us.

**_*To Be Continued_**


End file.
